A New Death
by Ker Laeda
Summary: Artemis is about to discover that he is not who he thought he is. Note: A remake of The Chernobyl Threat0.0 I know I suck a summaries. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

All the characters in this story are copy write to their owners. Thank you.

A New Death.

Prologue

Rave's Journal Entry #1:

They shot her. This day I always keep in my memory. But I guess I better start at the beginning. My name is Rave and I'm a fairy crime lord. I was tall for a fairy with golden hair.

My deals with humans and goblins were always in places the LEP would never suspect. Back then the deals were not really small. Weapons for cash, as usual. But on that day, it changed.

This was supposed to be a regular deal with humans. The only ones who went with me are: My two bodyguards Slash and Burn, and my girlfriend Tana. The humans arrived at this place (which was a graveyard) exactly on time. But who would have known that the LEP would find us? Nobody. A skirmish began. The humans escaped first, using their shuttle. We did too. But one of the officers shot her. Maybe by accident. Maybe not. It doesn't matter now. If you would have seen her face before she died, you would have sworn to avenge her too. And that's what I will do. I will always remember that officers face. I will kill her.

Chapter 1

Location: Moscow Central Bank, Monday 8 a.m.

A black Jeep, known in Russia as a "Criminal Style Jeep", stopped in front of Moscow Central Bank. This bank was very popular in Moscow, because of the security this bank had. But nothing prepared this bank to what would happen today.

The door of the passenger seat opened and a figure climbed out, instantly drawing attention of everyone on the street. Why? It was because of how this figure looked. He looked no older than 18 but somehow his hair was silver colored. Yes, silver colored. The sun shined on it and from a distance it looked like, this boy's hair was made of metal.

David always felt this way. Always, when he walked on the street people stared at his hair. It was drawing too much attention, which he didn't need. How did he look? Well he had big, blue eyes that seemed to penetrate your mind and find all of your secrets out. His pale face (You get that when you spend about 86 of a day in the dark) with that wolfish grin he had sometimes. He always wore that black suit, a white shirt under the suit and a red tie. His hands were covered by black, leather gloves.

David walked in the bank and whistled. Now there was a nice bank. It was made of some sort of green stone (I'm not a rock expert. Sorry) and wasn't really big. On his left were a couple of bank machines, but his goal was in front, where there were a couple of desks. He moved quickly to them. The woman sitting at the desk looked at him with her bored eyes and asked- "So, what do you want?"

David looked into her eyes, using the old eye hypnotizing trick. "I want to get cash out of my account please".

The trick has worked. She would do anything he said. "Okay, so your account is #77, right?"

"Yep."- David smiled softly.

"Okay.", she said, and lifted up a phone. "Brian get over here fast."

The door on the back opened and a Brian walked out. He was about forty years old, normal build and with brown hair. He wore a black suit. "Would you mind coming here?"

"Nope, I wouldn't", David followed Brian through the door.

The door led them to a dimly lit corridor. Brian turned left, and opened the door, on his right. "Please come in"

David nodded and suddenly pressed his thumb to Brian's forehead. "Sleep", he whispered. Black sparks run to his thumb, and into Brian's head. He was asleep in a second. David smiled and walked in the room.

It was big, filled with blue safes. David remembered the number he needed. It was #77. And there it was. He got out his bag and the keys. He opened the safe and whistled again. $100,000 in a paper bag, just as Kain, his partner told him. He put the cash in the bag, closed the safe and left.

He walked across the bank lobby, the bag swinging back and forth. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the lobby and put on his sunglasses. Secondly he got out two things: a small revolver and a shinning cube. His next actions were quick: he put the gun above his head and fired. The shot was loud and everyone in the lobby stared at him. At that time he threw the cube at the ground. A bright flash… And everyone was lying on the floor sleeping. When those humans would wake up, their memory would be clean. He smiled and walked out of the bank, into the car.

Authors Note: Chapter 2 is up. I'll upgrade it today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vampire Council

(Where David gets a new mission.)

David looked outside. It was getting dark. But hey, in Russia it got dark early. Behind him the Vampire Council was talking quietly. Obviously a new mission was on his hand but he didn't care. He didn't care for five years already.

The Head Vampire turned toward David. "Ok listen. Two days ago we found out that one of our enemies has planned a kidnapping of one of the world's most criminal kids. His name is… Artemis Fowl." David stared at him- "Artemis Fowl? But isn't that the kid who discovered that fairies do exist?" "Yep, it's him. He isn't at very good relationship with the LEP", Head Vampire smiled. "What's the price?" David asked. Head Vampire smiled-"Same old, same old, eh? $3,000,000." David nodded, turned around and left.

Somewhere, 100 km away from Fowl Manor:

He stood on the top of a church, wind brushing through his dark hair, looking at this gray world through his sunglasses. He wore a black T-Shirt, a Matrix style jacket. He also wore black jeans and black shoes. Behind him, two gray angel-style wings flapped silently. He whispered one word: "Brother". And with that he jumped down, his wings began to work.

Fowl Manor:

Artemis looked behind him, where David was sleeping on couch. Some bodyguard he is. Well Artemis knew him for a year. He remembered that time when he was returning home and saw him lying there, on the ground in front of the gate, unconscious. Later Artemis saw that he was wounded. He helped him heal then he told Artemis his name and left. Well now he was back, with some "bodyguard" thingy. Artemis got up and opened the door when he heard a voice. "Going somewhere Mr. Artemis?" David said quietly. "Um, outside', Artemis answered. "Well, let's go then", David said as he got up and followed Artemis.

Above Fowl Manor:

His wings kept flapping pretty fast but he slowed them down. To everyone down below, he was just air, as nobody could see him. He could see the LEP out there in the Fowl Manor. They were waiting for his brother.

Outside the Fowl Manor:

David sensed something was wrong immediately. But of course! LEP was here. They have found him. "Artemis", he whispered to him- "LEP is here". "Shit!" Artemis whispered back. Immediately a voice from the nearby bushes said- "Give it up David! You are surrounded!" "You wish, bastards!" David yelled back. And with that two beams of energy hit the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing, morons?" Artemis yelled. He received no answer.

Above Fowl Manor:

He smiled. Those shots were going for Artemis, but he, his brother had deflected. Artemis has got something already. Grim Reaper smiled. No much time was left.

(Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Send me Reviews!)


End file.
